Tuner of Time
is the nineteenth episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it aired in Japan on February 14, 2015. Ilma.jpg Razor saves Tusk and Momoka..jpg Cross Ange 19 Vivian and Razor.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Ange kick.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Ange attacks Salia.gif Cross Ange ep 19 Ange attacks Diamond Rose Knights.gif Cross Ange ep 19 Ange encounters Salia.gif Cross Ange ep 19 Diamond Rose Knights.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Ersha piloting Raziya.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Tanya and Irma.png Cross Ange ep 19 Chris piloting Theodra.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Salia piloting Cleopatra.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Ange's Gun.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Hilda and Rosalie.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Ange and Embryo.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Rosalie.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Hilda.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Hilda visiting Alektra's Room.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Hilda Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Arquebus Vanessa and Glaive.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Alektra's Past.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Young Alektra Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Hilda shocked.jpg Cross Ange ep 19 Embryo and Ange.png Synopsis Tusk's fuselage is fiercely attacked by Ersha and Chris, causing Momoka to almost be thrown into the sea, but she escapes death by using Mana. Ange counters to the enemy's attack and allowing the Aurora to prepare to move, and under the command of Jasmine the Aurora is able to escape into the sea. Ange tries to ask Ersha and Chris what really happened to them, but they decline, and then they withdraw immediately afterwards. Ange achieves a sense of relief and goes to rescue Momoka, but Salia waits for an opportune moment and hits Ange with a surprise attack. Salia, who has deactivated stealth mode and become visible, shoots Ange with a tranquilizer gun. Ange wakes abruptly in her room in the Misurugi Empire, which remains in the same condition it was in before she was exiled, and then she meets Momoka. Ange and Momoka once again fully enjoy the life just as they had spent it when Ange was princess of the Misurugi Empire. Ange finds a letter from Embryo and realizes that the circumstances surrounding her are the result of Embryo's actions. Ange makes up her mind that she will go to the place where Embryo is and decides to attack him, but then Salia, who is the leader of Diamond Rose Knights, appears and disturbs Ange. Ange tries to inquire about what happened to Salia, and Salia replies that after she was thrown away by Jill and Ange she was given a helping hand by Embryo. Additionally, she tells Ange that, while she is no longer needed by Jill, her potential value is recognized by Embryo, and that she has fallen in love with him. After Salia says this, she and Ange get in a squabble and battle, and then Ange succeeds in shaking off her pursuers. After leaving her room, Ange once again meets the children who attended elementary school in Arzenal. In the palace garden of Misurugi, Ersha appears and reveals to Ange that she is the director of the Embryo kindergarten. Additionally, she tells Ange that because Embryo brings children which died back to life, Ersha feels a lot of favour towards him and rallies for him. Ersha feels sympathy with Embryo's plan to create a world where children can live in peace, and then she swears to stop at nothing to protect children. At the foot of the tree, Ange meets with Chris, and ask her to give Ange a tour of the place where Embryo is, and to which Ange wants to go. Afterwards, she is reunited with her younger sister, Sylvia, who had previously parted with Ange in the library. Sylvia lashes a naked Riza with her whip, but the moment she see Ange's face, she is stricken with fear. Afterwards, Embryo meets Ange and then leaves with the car, leaving Misurugi behind. In the meeting room of the Aurora, Jill raises questions about the fate of the Libertas and regrets the loss of Ange who is key to continuing the plan. In the room, Hilda reckons that the mood on the ship is bad and tells Rosalie a plan to try to recapture Ange. In the Akenomi-hashira, Ange confirms the existence of the Aura and requires Embryo to release Aura, but he refuses and shows Ange that Aura plays an essential role in maintaining peace within human society. His reaction enrages Ange, and then she sees it as a suitable reason to consider him her enemy. Ange tries to kill Embryo by shooting him repeatedly, but he is reborn again and again. He proclaims himself as a "Tuner of Time". Embryo uses his ability to hypnotize Ange and tries to seduce her, but when he kisses her an image pops into her head breaking the spell and she bites him saying that no matter what her heart will never be empty. However this makes Embryo happy and says he has been waiting for her for a long time. In Jill's bedroom, Hilda discovers that Jill is troubled by her past relationship with Embryo. Plot Act One Act Two Stats Characters Ragna-mails Para-mails Quotes Songs *Shinjitsu no Mokushiroku (OP) *Shūmatsu no Love Song (ED) Notes & Trivia References 19